kyoryugerfandomcom-20200216-history
Brave 31: Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday
is the thirty-first episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Synopsis The local mall holds a festival to welcome fall, but Debo Vaacance attacks, making everybody stop worrying about their lives and instead focus on having fun and only fun, including Amy and Souji, much to the shock of Nobuharu who is at the mall with his sister. Plot Nobuharu tells the other Kyoryugers of the Fall Festival he is helping with, but Souji and Amy seem uninterested, and he is put off when Utsusemimaru reveals that he is actually younger than Nobuharu. After spending all night preparing for the festival with Yuko, they wakes up in the morning to an unprecedented heat wave and Rika acting as if it is still summer vacation. Nobuharu goes into town and finds that Souji and Amy are acting in the same way, just as he spots Debo Vacance. Dogold and Canderrilla make their presence known, with Dogold explaining that Debo Vacance will make people happy by making them feel that it is summer vacation, but it will also enrage the people who were unaffected by the monster's spell for having to deal with people affected. Nobuharu tries to get Souji and Amy to enter battle against the group, but Debo Vacance's hold is too strong and while all three transform, Kyoryu Green and Kyoryu Pink play around with Canderrilla and Debo Vacance while Kyoryu Blue faces off against Dogold alone. Before Dogold can land a finishing blow, Torin spirits the three off to the Spirit Base, where Torin reveals to Nobuharu that the other three have also been hit by Debo Vacance's Holiday Beam. Despite the set backs, Nobuharu continues to prepare for the fall festival, while Yuko gets second thoughts, when he realizes that anyone who was outside the previous day was affected by the Holiday Beam, he realizes that the Debo Vacance he has been fighting is only a copy, with the real giant-sized Debo Vacance in outer space, using the sun's rays to amplify his Holiday Beam. He transforms into Kyoryu Blue to attempt to stop the monster, but only gets attacked by Dogold, Canderrilla, and Luckyuro. The other Kyoryugers soon join him, but they are all still under Debo Vacance's spell, and they go off to play with Debo Vacance. When the monster tries to attack Yuko, who has come along when Rika has run off to join the fun, Kyoryu Blue blocks the attack, defeating the clone, and causing Yuko to realize just who Kyoryu Blue is. She then uses her family's signature super strength to throw a massive barrel into Kyoryu Red's face, berating him for shirking his duties, snapping him out of the monster's grasp just as Kyoryu Blue manages to defeat Dogold, who takes his leave. Kyoryu Red sorties Plezu-Oh out into space to attack the real Debo Vacance, sending the monster crashing back to Earth and ending its grasp on the populace. Luckyuro shrinks Debo Vacance down to a human size and then tries to escape with him and Canderrilla, but the Kyoryugers get their sanity back and stop them in their tracks, with Kyoryu Blue leading the team on a fall-themed joke introduction that he botches up on. As Kyoryu Green and Kyoryu Pink battle Canderrilla and Luckyuro, Kyoryu Blue and Kyoryu Red Kung-Fu Carnival overwhelm Debo Vacance, defeating the monster who explodes in a display of fireworks. Later that night, Nobuharu is exhausted from the events and has fallen asleep. Yuko covers him up with a blanket, and silently thanks him for saving her earlier that day. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Market Administrator: *Office Owner: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Plezuon (Battle Mode), Carnival, Ankydon + Bunpachy + Gabutyra (Kung-Fu Carnival) *Kyoryu Black - N/A *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On) *Kyoryu Green - N/A *Kyoryu Pink - N/A *Kyoryu Gold - N/A Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 53 (special). Starting next Sunday, will join Kyoryuger in the Super Hero Time block. *The cast of ( ) appear during the closing credits dancing along to the ending theme. *The way Kyoryugers introduce themselves in front of a veil seems to mimic that of the Shinkengers' introduction style. *Vacance's Triple Drill Cream attack is a spoof of GoZyuJin's Triple Drill Dream finisher from Gokaiger. *At the end of episode, Yuko learns that Nobuharu was Kyoryu Blue. We can see her mouthing to Nobuharu as "blue guy". *When the Kyoryugers are back to normal and Nobuharu makes a bad pun, a cold wind blows and a leaf falls. This is known as kogarashi (cold wintry wind), which in Japanese 木枯し literally means "leaves withering". The Japanese associate "cold" with being unfunny, so that's why a lot of anime characters will comment on how cold it is or a wind will blow by when someone makes an unfunny joke. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances, Brave 30: Find Them! The Guardians’ Fragments, Brave 31: Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday and Brave 32: Victory! Sport Challenges!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 8.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 8, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 8.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 8, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢バーカンス！ えいえんのホリデー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢バーカンス！ えいえんのホリデー｣ See Also References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo